Iron Fist
|gender = Male |age = 25Finn Jones, Jessica Stroup Divulge Character Details for '' |affiliation = Rand Enterprises |tv series = ''Iron Fist The Defenders (unreleased) |game = Iron Man (mentioned) |actor = Finn Jones Toby Nichols (young) |status = Alive|DOB = April 1, 1992}} Daniel Thomas "Danny" Rand, better known as Iron Fist, is a superpowered crime-fighter operating out of New York City. Biography When he was young Danny was in a plane crash in the Himalayas that killed his parents. He was found by the Order of the Crane Mother who took him in to train him. At age nineteen Rand was given the opportunity to gain the power of the Iron Fist. He was sent to battle the enormous fire-breathing serpent called Shou-Lao the Undying which lived in a cave outside the city and which ferociously guarded a brazier containing its heart, which had mystically been removed from its body. In their battle, Rand grabbed the serpent's body, which bore a scar which imprinted itself upon Rand's chest. Killing the serpent, Rand plunged his hands into the now unguarded brazier containing Shou-Lao's molten heart when his hands shone with a quasi-mystical force and he earned the title "Iron Fist," for he could now summon superhuman energy to reinforce the power of blows struck by his hands. Personality To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Chi Augmentation': Through concentration, Rand can harness his mystical chi(life force) to augment his physical and mental capabilities to superhuman levels. **'Chi Channeling': The grants Rand with many abilities that he has possibly not yet learned, such as channeling the Shou-Lao chi into a ranged weapon, such as a gun or bow, to increase its striking capabilities; this technique is used both by Orson Randall and Wu Ao-Shi. **'Iron Fist Punch': By summoning his chi and focusing it into his hand, he can draw upon the superhuman energy derived from the heart of the mystic serpent Shou-Lao and make his fist inhumanly powerful and super humanly resistant to injury and pain on a superhuman scale. This "" technique does not involve a physical transformation of any kind, simply a psychic channeling of concentrated natural life energy. With his fist in this state, Rand can shatter wood and brick, rip through steel, and punch his opponents with extraordinary concussive force without sustaining injury to himself. The force of this technique has rendered incredibly durable Super humans such as the Colossus unconscious. **'Enhanced Strength': Rand can enhanced his strength by channeling his Chi into his hand allow to perform punches of immense force. **'Enhanced Speed':Rand can channel his Chi to increase leg strength and run and move at speeds greater than even the finest Olympic level sprinters, reaching speeds of about 35 miles per hour at times. **'Enhanced Durability': Rand can generate a chi-based "aura" radiating from his body to protect himself from energy based attacks to a varied degree, and make himself more resilient against physical damage. **'Enhanced healing': If he sustains injury or illness, Rand can focus his chi for the purposes of healing his injuries.On the brink of death after a battle with Radion the Atomic Man, Daniel received a vision of Yu-Ti revealing that "the is not a weapon but a force of will which could perform miracles including healing," saving his life. By focusing enough he can even purge his own body of poison, however Rand experienced great pain in the process. Recently he has proven capable of healing himself almost unconsciously and does not feel drained in doing so. Rand can also channel this energy into other people. **'Superhuman Longevity': Possibility of a slowed aging process because of his Chi healing. **'Hypnotism': After obtaining The Book of the from Orson Randall, Rand has learned how to create various illusions and make his foes see what he wants them to see. **'Mind Meld': s can use their power to temporarily fuse their consciousness with another person, resulting in a sharing of knowledge, emotions, and memories. **'Enhanced Senses': Rand has unusually keen eyesight, but it is unclear if it extends to superhuman level. He can focus his hearing so intensely that he can hear sweat rolling down someones face. *'Taming': Rand was able to calm down Joy Meachum's dog by meditating. Abilities *'Multilingualism' - Rand is fluent both in his native English and Chinese Mandarin.The Man Behind “” Says “Danny Rand Is Not A White Savior” *'Master Martial Artist': Under Lei Kung's tulage, Rand has underwent rigorous training in ancient Chinese martial arts since childhood,thus he has exceptional mastery of Kung Fu. His martial arts prowess combine with his mystical power of the Iron Fist allow him to overpower most of his enemies effortlessly. Relationships Family *Wendell Rand † - Father *Heather Rand † - Mother Allies *Lei Kung - Trainer *Ward Meachum - Childhood Friend turned Enemy turned ally. *Colleen Wing *Jeri Hogarth *Claire Temple *Big Al † Enemies *Harold Meachum - Former Friend turned Enemy *Joy Meachum - Childhood Friend turned Enemy *Madame Gao *Zhou Cheng *Hand *Alexandra Appearances Trivia *In the comics, and Luke Cage founded "Heroes for Hire", a superhero protection agency. *Danny Rand is mentioned in the non-canon video game Iron Man. While driving A.I.M. forces from a nuclear facility in Russia, Tony Stark tells Pepper Potts to call Rand and tell him he will be able to make it to their scheduled golf game.''Iron Man'' video game Behind the Scenes *Prior to the casting of Finn Jones, many people expressed hope that would be portrayed by an East Asian actor. When the Caucasian Jones was cast, the decision was criticized by, among others, Marvel writer : Marvel writer outraged over Games of Thrones actor Finn Jones casting in Netflix show and actress Chloe Bennet.Agents of SHIELD’s Chloe Bennet: Why I Stopped Using My Chinese Last Name *Before the casting of Finn Jones, many martial arts actors were considered for the role of : **British Scottish actor was considered for the role during the early 2000s after he portrayed in the . **British English actor Scott Adkins was considered for the role of and Punisher in the late 2000s, following his stunt doubling of as in 2009. He later played Lucian in Doctor Strange. References External Links * * Category:Iron Fist (TV series) Characters Category:The Defenders Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Vigilantes Category:Defenders Members Category:Heroes Category:Multilingual Characters